Gem of Steel
by AdamGregory03
Summary: You thought it was Kal-El, the man of steel... BUT INSTEAD IT WAS GARNET, THE FUSION OF LOVE! So... what if this were the case?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Quartz. And I am a Gem.

What is a Gem? Well, it's a long story... but to put it simply, we're just that. Gems. Only with a special energy that allows us to have physical bodies.

But anyway, I am a Gem who serves Yellow Diamond, another Gem who took over our home planet and began training gems into a warmongering race. I however, did not agree with Yellow Diamond's authority over the planet... but I know what happens to Gems to speak out against her.

And trust me, you don't want to know.

I would much rather live a life of peace, where everyone is an equal. And to Yellow Diamond, all Gems are equal... some are just more equal than others...

One day, while I was on patrol, I made a discovery that was so remarkable to me. A single ruby and sapphire gemstone, just laying next to each other. I analyzed both thoroughly, and sure enough, they were both Gems. I wondered how long they had been out of commission, and what the two of them were doing right next to each other?

But as I returned to share the news, I had just walked in to see a fellow Gem, Peridot, informing Yellow Diamond about an alien named "Brainiac".

"This Brainiac life form is extremely powerful, and it's coming to our planet to collect all the knowledge it can!" Peridot exclaimed.

"I see..." Yellow Diamond said.

She then noticed me in the room. "Um, am I interrupting something, your highness?" I asked.

"Not at all. In fact, your timing is perfect, General Quartz." she said to me. "I want you to have every Gem on the battlefield as this 'Brainiac' being arrives. And tell them to use any means necessary to defeat him."

"Even fusion?" I asked... to which I was only responded with a sneer from her. "My mistake, I apologize..."

And so, our war against the Brainiac was nigh. We've used all of our resources, but the ship and technology of this new foe was just so advanced. It seemed like nothing we did effected it. Many Gems were shattered in the battle... including my closest friend Pearl... and soon, the Brainiac's ship began drilling into the core of the planet to achieve "the data of the planet", as if it were a computer. With no other options, I had to relay the news to Yellow Diamond.

"Nothing we do seems to be able to stop it." I explained. "It's so bent on destroying this planet."

"Hmm..."

"What should we do?"

After a pause, Yellow Diamond answered me. "The only thing we can do now." she said. "I will inform all remaining Gems on this planet to prepare for relocation."

Relocation? I shuddered at the thought of Yellow Diamond's regime taking over another unsuspecting planet... but thankfully, I was not going to be around to witness it... for I was going to stay and die with my home, like any warrior with honor would. "As you wish, your highness."

And later, as the planet began crumbling to pieces, I was getting ready to cast out the ruby and sapphire I discovered into space, hoping that they would become true Gems, and hopefully find a home where they can have peace. My final decision was to leave behind a message for the two of them.

 _My name is Rose Quartz. I found you both deactivated on our home world... and... if you are watching this, then by now the planet is destroyed. I want you both to know that you aren't the last Gems in existence, for there are others that have left... but I wanted you two to be free of their control. To think for yourselves. To be yourselves. And with this, you have the power to be something extraordinary. I hope you're both safe..._

And with that, I cast the two Gems out into space as I stayed behind. Though my home was dying, all I was hoping for was that the two of them found a good planet where they can call home...


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Martha Kent. And I live on a farm with my husband, Jonathan Kent.

Our life was a peaceful, but lonesome one. Me and Jon both wanted to have kids of our own, but we were unfortunately told it wasn't possible. And I'll never forget that one night that changed our lives forever.

While I was sitting out on our stoop, I witnessed some kind of meteorite crash landing in the fields not too far away from us. I gathered Jon and we searched to find it was actually some kind of spaceship, and in side were two gems, one red and one blue. Jon thought that we could sell them and become rich due to them being in perfect condition... but then we watched a video on the ship. The video was of a very beautiful woman who said her name was Rose Quartz speaking about the destruction of her planet, and talking to the gems as if they were people. We then realized, it must be because maybe they are people... and so we decided to keep them safe.

And the next morning, we witnessed something incredible. The gems began glowing white, and when we could see again... we saw two precious baby girls. One was fully red and immediately fussed, while the other was blue, tranquil, and only had a single eye. We referred to them as Ruby and Sapphire, and we loved them as any parent would love their children. True, it was clear they weren't children, or at least normal ones. They were always made fun of at school, and kept discovering new things about each other every day. But our love for them still stood, no matter how weird it got.

I'll never forget the time we were called into the principal's office because Ruby got so mad she set the gym on fire...

Things only got stranger and stranger though. Sapphire kept telling me that she keeps having visions of the future. And what's more, it looked like they were getting very close. More than just sisters.

One day, when we figured the girls were mature enough... Well, when Sapphire was mature enough, anyway... We told them the truth about how we found them, and where they came from. We showed them the video of Rose Quartz, and I could tell they were devastated by what they saw and heard. In the middle of the night, Jon awoke to check on them to see how they were handling the news... And they were gone, with the door wide open!

We were so worried about them, that we immediately grabbed some lanterns and split up to search high and low for them, Jon taking his shotgun in case he found them in trouble. I wasn't having any luck at all, as much as I called out their names. Just then, I caught a glimpse of someone. It appeared to be a tall woman in the field. I approached her. "Hello there? Can you help me?" I called. "My husband and I, we lost our daughters. We don't know where they are."

Suddenly, the woman spoke. "Mom...?"

I squinted my eyes, and what I saw shocked me. I simply couldn't believe it. But it was them.

"R-Ruby?" I asked. "Saph?"

"We're Garnet now, mom..." she said. "And... And we want to stay Garnet."

In my mind, so many questions and mixed feelings were racing through my head. But in my heart, one feeling overshadowed all of them... I was happy to see they were okay. I ran to them... or rather, I ran to her... and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"You do whatever you want, baby." I said. "Just please, don't scare your momma like that again..."

Garnet hugged me back, and said "I'm sorry, mom. We... I was just scared after that... It won't happen again."

And just like that, our two little girls were somehow one big girl. "C'mon, let's get you home." I said. And with that, Garnet came with me, but one big question began brewing in my head...

How the heck am I going to break this to Jon?


End file.
